Last Resort
by The Infamous Uzu-Chan
Summary: A lesson to be learned, never give up. No matter the cost. SorenX? :D Hmmmmmm.. [one shot]


Disclaimer: I donot own Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. I don't own any characters here except myself, Now if I DIDN'T own myself, that would be sad. But owning one's self-

Sothe: Stop with the philosophy already.

Disclaimer: Sheesh..

XXX

"I know you have a good plan, but we need you to keep our employer safe."

I knew what that meant. _You're too weak, stay behind, don't cause a fuss, we'll take care of it._ Of course he would never say it outloud, or bluntly for that matter. Being himself, he tried to make it sound sweet and considerate; like chocolate covered rocks. Soft and mellow on the outside, brutal and rough on the inner part.

Why couldn't he just say it straight? Was it so hard? To just tell me the truth? _You're weak and have no use here, so stay behind, and don't do anything stupid._

The bastard. He had no right to tell me that. No right whatsoever. I've always been there for him; trying my best to help him and the company, especially after his dad, Greil, had met his demise by the Black Knight. Moresoever did I try to comfort him, even though the act is rather alien to me, and to help him on his feet with all the finances and tallies of the costs.

I have a right to fight just like any other sod there!

But no, I was told to go back and hide in a corner. Why? Because I'm a simple magic user.

"Don't give me that look Soren. The enemy is too tough even for Boyd and Oscar. If you go there's a high chance you won't be able to survive!"

So I did read it correctly.

"Ike, I am your intelligence, if the enemy was that strong, I would be against myself going..."

"So why don't you take my orders and protect Ellincia?" It was said sternly. The statement reminded me of Greil and his callousness... But this was Ike that I was hearing this from, not his father.

"I do not think that is wise. Let me at least help behind the front troops. If the enemy party breaks through, we won't stand a chance!"

His face creased with aggressive rage. A dark expression became very visible, a telling fact that he was getting annoyed.

"You heard your orders, now do them!" Leaving, his cape flared in the slight breeze that the morning wind provided. I scowled behind his back.

I love you Ike, but you've really pushed me far.

XX

I retreated back to the tent we had set up for the time being.

It was quite spacious and well-established; I mean for a half an hour job to put up, that is. It seemed empty. Of course. Everyone else was out fighting, except for me.

A few tables stretched on the side extremities, loaded with books, scrolls, weapons, and trinkets. Armour heaped in piles across the floor, with an strange odour rising from the man-made hills.

The princess was outside around the back getting some water to drink. I could see her silhouette moving from side to side from inside the yellowed canvas of the tent. The fact that she was out of my hair was soothing to say the least... I hate it when they treat me like a babysitter.

"Not much luck, eh?"

The snarky gruff voice shocked me momentairily. Turning around on a dime, I reached for the parchment paper of one of my tomes, and was just about to bring my hand down, when I saw it was Volke.

Aggravated that he had caused me to loose my wits for a second, I stuffed the paper back from where it came with a sour expression.

He laughed with a smug smile and rubbed his stubble with his right hand. "I see the boss man isn't putting you on front row this time, 'onder why, ...you're so feisty!"

I stared back at him with little or no showing of emotion. "I see you've been easedropping," with momentary consideration I added, "again."

He laughed again, in a more irritating tone. I wanted to smack him with the hard bindings of my wind book, but I resisted the urge. A hand suddenly slammed down on my shoulder.

"I know what you've been feeling..." His lips uttered as he brought his head closer to my ear. Something was... wrong. The hair on the back of my neck started to stand on end. There was just something in his manner that tipped me off.

The hand that was on my shoulder slowly creeped up and took a few strands of my hair and caressed them lightly.

Oh my g-.

"You know nothing!" I screamed as I backed away, scared that I had maybe alerted Ellincia I glanced quickly to the silhouette, but no motion of urgence occurred. Relieve, I sighed.

"Why don't you believe me?" Not at all put off, he continued to pursue the conversation. Constantly pushing. "I just don't seem like that kind of person to you, do I?" As he snickered at his remark, I could feel my legs start to quiver from under my weight.

"Hu, what do you want?" I snapped; tired of this, this game!

"What?" Oddly amused by my inquiry he put his hand down to it's normal position.

"Just spill it! Just say it! Don't cover it up! Just let it out! You're just as bad as him! Just say it straight, is that so hard!" I complained.

I was roughly pushed back onto the side of one of the tables. In pain I cried out, but his hand shot to my mouth, hushing any sound that I could make. Cold sweat began to sweep my forehead. Then the words that I forknew and dreaded came out, "I want you."

I could feel his hand creeping up my robes, I tried moving away, but the table kept me pinned with it's ornate siding. He looked at me with an air of silent triumph. Like I was some longed treasure that he had finally stolen.

Was this why Ike didn't let me go to the front lines? Because I couldn't even take care of myself, let alone the lives of others? I started to believe him. Loosing hope, I went numb. What, what was the point? I was useless, dumb-struck, ...unable to keep myself safe. I stopped resisting.

Volke's hand ceased going through my robes. He stared at me with uncertainty, as the hand that held my mouth shut slipped down to my neck and chin. Stroking me he still gave this indecisive expression.

His mouth moved. "What's wrong? It's no fun if you don't fight."

The words 'if you don't fight' resounded in my head. If I didn't fight, there was no point of being alive, if I didn't fight, I had already lost, if I didn't fight, I would lose my own self-respect...

I grinned with a nasty wicked smile. "You're right!"

With a sharp movement of my foot, I kicked him square in the balls. Not expecting such a swift counterattack, he fell to the floor with a yelp of pain.

Taking out an Elthunder page I shot a lightning bolt at him, just enough to give him a bad jolt, of course. Scrambling to his feet, his eyes wide, he stared at me with unbelief.

"Well..." I said with absolutely no emotion at all, "Why don't you tell me why you're here?"

Getting the message, Volke shot out of the tent as fast as the wind, leaving the flap wide open.

A few minutes later princess Ellincia walked into the tent. Gazing at me with a warm smile she asked me how I was doing. I explained to her that Ike had wanted me to accompany her, just incase something were to go wrong.

"Oh," she replied, "Thank you very much, I hate to be such a burden for you all. I- I am surprised that commander Ike has put one of his strongest men to protect me."

"Strongest? Where did you get that from?" Hmmm, why would she say that?

Putting her hands together she replied, "He thinks a lot of you Soren. Just a few days ago, he was telling me that out of everyone he trusted you the most, and that you were very strong, especially for being a mage!"

"Really." I said.

"You look confused. Is something wrong?" She inquired, worried about my musings. "I saw Volke come out of the tent, did you two speak?"

Sighing with a smile to her highness, I straightened my black robes.

"Just some friendly advise, that's all."

XXX

Uzu: Either I will be killed for this fic, or adored. I just hope I don't start a VolkeXSoren cult or something XD, oh my...

Felt rather dep'ed and PO'ed so I wrote it. Sorry if Ellincia's name is wrong. I can't be bothered to check the correct spelling, even though I was just playing it this morning. MVP Soren levels up at least 3 times during each level. He's already my first class changed character, and is also at level 12.

Soren: I'm just too beautiful.

Uzu: oo;

Real short, but felt guilty about not being able to post my other fics so yah. (read top of bio for more info on that)

DON'T HURT ME FOR THE PAIRING! (Cringes in wait)


End file.
